


College AU goodbye

by Spideypooliio



Category: Daredevil (Comics), Daredevil (TV), Punisher (Comics), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Anal Sex, Before he lost his family, Bottom Matt Murdock, Dom Frank Castle, Don't Like Don't Read, Dry Sex, Fluff and Smut, Frank Castle college AU, Frank Castle has emotion, Fucking, Gay Sex, Hurt Matt Murdock, M/M, Matt Murdock Needs a Hug, Matt Murdock is a bit soft, No power AU, Or even had one, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 16:57:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20474432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spideypooliio/pseuds/Spideypooliio
Summary: Matt Murdock is finally graduating college but the same might not be said for his secret lover.





	College AU goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so first of all hi everybody! Sorry i was gone for so long! Really had things going on in my life and didn't have the time to type up Fanfics or continue some.
> 
> And also I thought of this all of sudden and needed to get it down xD so it's a bit confusing in the plot and I mainly did it for the shameless smut LOL! And some word's might be misspelled but I will come back to fix them so don't stress!!!!
> 
> I might do a series of short Fratt Fanfics too x>

Matt couldn't believe it but at the same time it was refreshing to know it was true.

They were graduating.

Starting off college as the blind guy was weird to some people at first but everyone soon came to like Matt very much and always sought out his help for work, although Matt would reject most of the time, this would cause problems as the one's who would ask for his help were the jocks, the football player teams or the ones who just didn't put the effort into it and would lead to bullying - or well they would try to bully Matt for being the most intellectual and for that deep embarrassment of someone blind being better than them.

But all of that didn't matter anymore because Matt was wearing his blue robe, his cap and although he didn't actually know the colors of his apparel, his friend and only one he seemed to have made it through college was Foggy Nelson. Who had made sure to describe each and every detail and color from head to toe as to how Matt looked and the way his smile brightened up the beautiful gals walking by and this made Matthew's cheeks color red as he felt a bit flustered and uncomfortable. 

Because Foggy hadn't known the reason Matt never stayed with one girl or the other in college...

As Foggy left to talk with his family who were all just gathering around and arriving more, Matt decided to walk away and feel his way around the walls behind the stage to get away from the noisy crowd and fix himself up a bit more.

He hadn't heard a figure approach him from behind as heavy strong hands landed on his hips and down his ass and back to his hips rising up to his chest as warm lips pressed to his exposed neck. Matt gave a shiver and was allowed to turn around and face the man he had been getting fucked by through all four years of his college life.

Frank Castle, part of the football team, or well was. 

Matt never planned on getting laid in college and never imagined it to be to a man especially one part of the jock head team. He was ment to tutor Frank as he just needed a couple more credits in his college and had came to finish them off in Matt's college area of campus. He wasn't too happy at first he would be lying if he said he regreted it because in all honesty he didn't. And Frank had been the one to ask him for help and of course Matt could have said no but he didn't know why he had said sure to him and not the other's before Frank.

But here they were now in the hidden area of the stage and the redheads lips were being attacked and devoured in the older man's mouth, his coat being slid off and draped on the floor as those big colossal hands roamed his pale body and be was turned around all of a sudden so harshly but Matt would be lying if he said he didn't like it. Quickly he heard the movement of clothing being pulled and the sound of a zipper and soon his ass was out in plain sight to the world and Matt's cock was out and slowly getting harder, at this his face heated up and he growled lowly at Frank. "Just- Hurry up and do i-" His lips were shut with one hand and he groaned as he felt the hard pressure of Frank's warm cock press againts his hole. At this he slowly began to get more hard again knowing what was coming next.

"Ah ah- bad boy's don't get it the easy way Red, only good boy's." He could practically hear the smirk coming from the bigger male and Matt growled again but at this he was met with the hard push of the more dominant males aching and trobing cock head push forward very hard againts the redheads dry hole. 'Fuck- the asshole!'  
Matt thought small tears beggening to form on his eye's. If Frank keept this up he would tear Matt apart and the worst part was Matt wanted that so fucking badly.

It was like a sick little game, being pushed againts a wall and fucked dry forced to feel every hot inch of Frank's massive prick force itself into his hole was so amazing for Matt, but of course he would never really truly admit this out loud in honesty and that was alright because Frank didn't mind because he just knew already.

And so Frank groaned such a filthy groan that only Matt could hear as he forced himself further in pushing harder to break that wall and it made Matt start to whine and wriggle, "Shh- Easy Matty, it's ok, you can take it I know you can. You love my big cock shoving it's way in you don't you? Love feeling me raw and hard in your stubborn little hole don't you Matty?" Frank groaned again giving another shove and it caused Matt to wince but moaned in reply as it was muffled by Frank's right hand as the other held his hip firm.

Hearing the profanities made Matt's cock twitch as he needed more of it.  
Slowly the hand on his mouth came off and went to his other hip to hold him firmly as he felt the hot vieny cock shove itself fully inside of his dry once puckered hole all the way to the hilt and Matt couldn't help let a half choked silent cry out of pleasure and pain, "G-AH!-MN-nhnn...-Oh my god Frank! You asshole! Augh- fuck- Fuck you-" He balled his fists up and bit his bottom lip in an effort to conceal his cries of pleasure for fear of being found out. 

Jesus fuck they were right behind a stage full of hundredths of people gathering to see them walk the stage!

Somehow Frank through this captured his lips and began to kiss him deeply, getting his tongue in his mouth and each battling for dominance that both knew Frank would win. Each thrust left a groan, moan, whimper and a whine punched right out of Matt as he was fucked so well and he was left feeling breathless after the kiss would break apart. Frank would grip his hair and pull him back for another and it this point his cap was on the ground and his glasses barley on his face.

"Oh god Frank- hah- aUgh- mnn.. Please just- just-" He groaned loudly not carying anymore as he shot a load of white cum onto the stage wall and softly left a moan out as he felt weak but the stronger male continued to fuck the breath out of him.

"Using the Lord's name in vain ay Red? That ain't very nice-" Another thrust and Matt gasped this one feeling harder almost as if Frank wanted to thoroughly claim him. Hearing Frank's word's made the redheads face turn blush knowing full well of his Catholicism but not much shame was felt in that moment just lust. 

"Fuck Red- I'm going to miss you after this-" A low grunt as he began to slow his thrusts and they became deeper, his hands pulling Matt's hips back to deepen them and hit Matt's prostate more, this made Matt cry out and almost whine.

What did he mean miss him after this?  
Wouldn't they see each other again after they graduated? Sure they wouldn't be in college anymore but they would still hang out or meet up for the daily fuck. So what did he mean?

Soon Frank was cumming hard in Matt, releasing his load after load of hot jizz in the redheads poor abused hole making Matt spurt out a couple more himself on the wall in front of him as Frank held him firm, almost as if he didn't want to let go yet and wanted to keep his cum locked in his lover.

They were panting soon after and Matt felt his face being turned to receive a kiss so soft and tender it felt so...so weird.

Almost too intimate.  
Almost like a goodbye.

He walked down the stage in a bit of pain but hopefully no one noticed his weird walking as Matt received his diploma and smiled and waved as the people cheered and he walked off stage. Soon everyone else went by, name after name being called and he felt those same strong arm's but this time on his shoulders and he turned around and greeted Frank. The same man he had just let be fucked a few minutes ago.

"Congrats Matty." He gave a smile and let go of Matt's shoulders to hold one of Matt's hands. As Matt's other held his diploma.

"You too." Matt gave a smile and squeezed the man's hand. Something felt.. weird. And wrong. He felt a bit of sadness linger on Frank.

"Matt-"

"Frank-"

They stopped and chuckled as they had interrupted each other.

And for a moment neither said a word until Frank did.

"I'm leaving to join the Army."

It came out so sudden like a bucket full of ice water it splashed on Matt hearing the news.

"What?"

He felt his heart began to beat faster and his palms began to sweat as Frank got closer, this man, this- this.. wonderful man..

Get so close only five inches separated them and Matt only knew how many more they would be if what Frank was telling was true.

"Why?" Came the next reply and Frank kissed Matt's lips in front of every single person around. Matt had forgotten anyone had been present until now, forgotten the universe didn't just revolve around them but to Matt it sure felt like it when he was around Frank. His Frank.

He heard the gasps from many people who were his peers and Frank's own peers, assuming they had never seen Frank kiss another man and Matt either. No one had knew. Not a single one of them for the past four years.

Come to think of it what really where they?

The kiss broke and Matt had a mixture of anger, betrayal, sadness and all around as he made sure to have a hold on Frank.

"First of all tell me why are you doing such a rash decision and why you kissed me in front of everyone-"

"Cause I love you Matt, I always had and have, but i didn't get all of my GPA despite your help and I've always wanted to join the army. I think it will do me good with-"

Matt cut him off by pulling him away from the crowd and leading him to his old dorm as it was still in clean out.

When they made it there with out a word, Frank had been pushed onto the small bed once inside and it had been a long night.

Matt ran his hand over Frank's bare chest as he layed his head over it and sighed out. When would it be the next time they fucked? When would it be the next time they kissed? Or would they ever get to be this way again? Would Frank even be the same when he returned? Would Matt Be? How many years would he have to wait? And could he?

"Red?" Frank spoke softly his eye's staying on the ceiling above him as fireworks could be heard outside from the celebration of the graduates. One arm behind his neck and the other over his Matt's own hand.

"You know you don't have to do this- I could- we- we can find a way to get you those credits and it's just one year-"

"I can't do one more year with out you Matty. I just can't."

"But I can visi-"

"No."

Silence.

And Matt sat up and as if he could see Frank he starred down at him, sadness in his cloudy eye's.

Frank ran his fingers along that pale beautiful skin and he breathed out as he closed his eye's and Matt leaned into the palm of his lover's hand.

"I'll promise to call everyday-"

"Those are lies and you know them damn well Castle."

"Matty-"

"Did you mean it?"

"Mean wh-"

"That I love you?"

"Yes of course I did Matt-"

"Well.. I love you too Frank."  
"I've always had and always will."

And with that Frank pulled Matt down again for another kiss, one that lasted too long, longer than the others but shorter than the rest.

End.


End file.
